<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738232">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persuasion (1995), Persuasion - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Women Being Awesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick can't help worrying that Anne isn't happy with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'war'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure this is what you want?" Captain Frederick Wentworth asked when he found Anne waiting in their cabin. "Here with me while England is at war?"</p>
<p>Getting up from her seat staring out the stern windows, his wife strode confidently across the swaying deck to his side, taking his hand in hers. "All I have <i>ever</i> wanted, Frederick, was to be by your side, always. On land <i>and</i> sea."</p>
<p>"Even after the battle you just witnessed?" He couldn't help asking, thinking of the horrors they'd just been through.</p>
<p>Anne nodded firmly, clasping his other hand. "Even now. I love you, Frederick, and I refuse to let anything part us, even war."</p>
<p>"I don't know what I did to deserve your love, but I'm grateful for it, all the same," Frederick told her, embracing her tightly at last, relieved that this first battle hadn't shaken Anne's resolve.</p>
<p>She returned the embrace, her cheek resting against his waistcoat. "I thank God for every day we have together after spending so many of them apart."</p>
<p>"Come, there's nothing more either of us can do for now." He led her towards the bunk bolted to cabin wall. "Rest is what we both need."</p>
<p>It didn't take long for them to settle together on the bunk, holding each other closer. Before she fell asleep, Anne whispered, "I love you, Frederick."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Anne."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed the 1995 version and couldn't resist touching on the ending we were shown of Anne at sea with Frederick.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>